A Rescued Stranger
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: Eren sees a girl all alone outside of the walls. She's malnourished, weak, and faintly ill. She also can't remember anything: why she's there, who she is, or how she got there. Eren is determined to help her get her memory back; but Mikasa and the others are worried she's more than what she says she is. But her memory is the key. Could it be a answer to their questions? OC!


_A new fresh start for my Attack on Titan writing. Anyway, this idea isn't completely thought out. It's a test run, but I hope you like it. If enough people want me to continue, I will! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"There's something wrong!"

The voice traveled through the open area outside the wall. Everyone's head snapped up to see what the fuss was. "Is that a human?" There were more voices, frantic and confused. Eren and Mikasa stood by the horses, staring at Levi's squad with confusion. The group stared off at something in the distance. Levi turned to Petra, nodding his head. "That's a human. We shouldn't go off course. We need to start heading back," He said. Eren walked over to them, even after Mikasa urdged him to not get involved.

"What is it?" He asked, looking off towards their gaze. His eyes found a frail human body sitting near a tree. They were too far to make out their face, but not far enough to see that they were moving. Eren's face softened, and he turned to Levi. "We can't leave them! What if a Titan comes by?" Levi's eyes were cold as they stared at young Eren. His ignorance wasn't slowing him down. "It's either them or us. We keep moving." Eren shook his head, turning to Mikasa. "We need to go to them. I will not leave them behind. If it were me..." His voice trailed off.

Eren took off running towards the person, not looking back. Levi called after him, sighing in frustration. "Ackerman, go after him." Mikasa nodded, taking off after him. The Captain clicked his tongue, looking to the several teams staring back at him with confusion. "We get moving as soon as he gets back," Levi said. Everyone nodded, hastily putting their supplies back onto the carts. If he wants to be an idiot, Levi thought, let him be an idiot. But he refused to leave without him. Eren was too big of an asset to loose.

Eren kneeled before the person, his breathing frantic. "Are you alright?" He asked. The young girl nodded, her eyes blinking tiredly. Mikasa charged over to them, looking down at her. "She's hurt. We need to carry her back to the squad," Eren said. Mikasa said nothing, watching him slowly pick the young girl up. Mikasa shook her head, running after him. The two made it back to the squad with the girl in tow. "It's a girl. She's badly injured," Mikasa said. Levi nodded, walking over to the two of them. He looked down at the young girl, feeling her forehead. She was hot and had bruises all over her arms.

"Put her in one of the carts. Eren, since it was your idea, you'll tend to her." The boy nodded, carrying her over ot one of the empty carts. He set her down, climbing in after her. The girl stirred, and barley drank the water they gave her. Mikasa sat beside Eren, shaking her head. "What you did was stupid. We can't have you running into trouble like that. Eren, what were you thinking? What if a Titan would've appeared?" The boy sighed, looking over at her. "I had to get to her. She looked hurt, and I would want someone to save me. Besides, there had to be a reason why she's out here. What if someone left her behind?" He questioned. Mikasa sighed, realizing she would've done the same thing if it were Eren. She cannot rationalize his decision, but she also couldn't trash it.

Eren tended to the young girl, making sure she was fully cared for. The girl fell asleep after only a half hour after they found her. She was exhausted, and he apparently been through a lot. Eren watched her as she slept, unable to resist looking at her full body. She was very frail and small. She had looked to be outside for several days with no food. Her bones protruded through her skin, and her blonde hair clung to her face. Eren shook his head, feeling sympathy for her. How did she survive out there, he thought. The girl wasn't very strong, but she must have some talent. Either she was a great hider, or she had weapons to protect her. Or someone else to protect her.

When they approached the walls, the young girl started to stir. Eren stayed with her until the carts made it back to their destination. They came back to Trost with little information found, but only a handful of men didn't make it back. Their spirits were high, but they were still discouraged by how little their expeditions helped them. The young girl was brought to their base, and tended ot by one of the nurses. Eren stayed by her side, feeling a connection with the young girl. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

Armin arrived to the infirmary after she was still heavily sedated. Eren's friend had a big smile on his face, and came mostly to see Eren. "How is she doing?" He asked, looking down at the girl. "She's better, but still hasn't woken up. She's been in and out of consciousness. She needs to eat, but we're waiting until she's awake. We still don't know who she is. Levi is sending a letter to capitol to see if they lost someone." Armin nodded, sighing deeply. "It's a shame she was stuck out there all by herself. I don't want to think of what would've happened to her if we didn't save her." Eren sighed, lowering his head. He wasn't a hero, but what he did for the girl was unmistakable.

The other's didn't understand it, but Eren just wanted to help her. He couldn't leave another human being out there to die. She might have a family here. What would we say to the people if they came to us, begging if she were alive. Eren sat down by her bedside, looking up at Armin. "What have you come for, Armin?" He asked. The boy shrugged, smiling down at his friend. "I came to see you, and to check on your new friend as well. Let me know when she wakes and if we get anything." Eren nodded, watching the small boy leave the room.

Eren turned back to the girl, watching her closely. She began to stir, and slowly sit up. Her blue eyes blinked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat was too dry. "Are you thirsty?" He asked. She nodded, taking the water bottle from him. She slowly sipped it, feeling the refreshing water dripping down her throat. She sighed, licking her dried lips. She turned back to Eren, finally finding the energy to speak. "W-Where am I?" She asked. Eren smiled, patting her leg. "You're at the Survey Corps. infirmary. We found you not too far outside of the walls. Do you remember anything about that?" She thought for a moment, shaking her head. Eren stared at her, his smile fading away.

She pulled at her blonde hair, tears falling down her face. "I-I-I don't even know who I am," She said. Eren sighed, his eyebrows furrowing. He didn't know what to tell her. The others would be coming soon to ask her questions. The girl looked up at Eren, her eyes frantic. "Do you know who I am?" She asks, pleadingly. Eren shakes his head, and she throws her arms around. "No.. No.. No, no no!" She screamed. Eren grabbed her hands, trying to calm her down. "It's okay!" He struggled with her, his eyes pleading with her. Finally, she relaxed and looked into his green eyes. Eren sighed, looking at her face. She was unfamiliar to him, but she had a face that you would recognize almost immediately.

She was a very beautiful girl, with a perfect face and large eyes. Her body was thin, but she was once a curvy girl. Her eyes shined through her tears. A thick, coral blue. The blonde hair atop her head flowed in waves over her back. Eren swallowed, trying to find the words. He felt his face get hot. Just as he began to speak, the door to the infirmary opened. "Ah, she's awake," said Captain Levi. Levi and Erwin entered the room. Eren jumped back, sitting in the seat beside the young girl's bed.

"Have you rested well?" Erwin asked her. The girl nodded, looking to Eren, confused. Levi leaned forward, introducing himself. "I'm Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps. My man Eren Jaeger found you and rescued you. This is Commander Erwin Smith." The young girl nodded to them. "Hi," She said, hesitantly. Levi's eyes flashed from Eren and back to the girl. "Now, do you remember anything that would help us understand why you were out there alone?" He asked. The young girl shook her head. "I don't remember anything." Erwin sighed, shaking his head. "Amnesia," He mumbled. Levi sighed as well, looking over to the girl.

"So you don't even remember your name?"

The girl shook her head again. Levi turned to Erwin, the two sharing a collective glance. "Well, this makes it more difficult. You don't know anything about yourself you can tell us?" The girl shook her head again. "All I remember is waking up here and that boy was standing by my bed. He looked friendly, so I didn't panic," She said. Levi nodded, looking over at Eren with his cold eyes. "Eren, make sure this girl is taken to a room and is brought food. There is nothing else we can do for her in the infirmary. Your wounds will heal in time," He said to her. She nodded, looking over at Eren.

The boy helped her to her feet, allowing her to lean on his shoulder. He led her up the long stairway, to a bedroom near the captain's room. She sat down on the bed, wincing from the pain. "I'll be back with your food," Eren said to her. She nodded, smiling up at him. "Thank you. You're a very kind stranger." He nodded, quickly walking off. He went down to the kitchen, getting some bread and soup. Mikasa entered the kitchen just as he was putting everything onto the tray. "So.. the girl is staying here?" She asked.

Eren nodded, his eyes looking over to her. "She isn't able to remember anything. We must keep her here until she can gain her memory. She's no help to herself if we put her in front of many unknown faces." She nodded, watching him with careful eyes. Eren was always a caring person, but she's never seen him go through this much trouble for someone he just met. She grabbed his arm, pulling him toward her. He looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowing. "Mikasa?" He asked, staring down at her. "Be careful, Eren. She is still unknown to us. We don't know what secrets she holds." Eren tore his arm away, grunting. "She's a weak girl who was stuck all alone outside the walls. She's no threat to us, Mikasa."

He stormed off, and she watched after him. sighing, she walked off towards the courtyard. Eren never thought his plans through quick enough. Maybe he was right about the girl, but Mikasa didn't want to take any chances. This girl was a stranger to them. Who knew what trouble she could cause? Plus, Eren seemed taken with her. Everytime he gets emotionally attached, it was hard for him to think clearly. Mikasa was determined to keep her guard up around the stranger until she knew more about her. There were secrets behind every person, and being behind the walls, without having any memory, was odd. Everyone knew that it was impossible for her to survive, but she was very well hidden. Someone could've left her there. It was still very strange for someone to be outside of the walls. Mikasa was determined to find out what was going on, as was everyone else in the Survery Corps.


End file.
